Junction formation in a FinFET semiconductor structure is accomplished by outdiffusion from a source/drain (SD) region into the channel region under a spacer of an associated gate. Typically, the more abrupt the junction then better. A high dopant level in the SD region is typically desirable to form a good contact with and to achieve a low contact resistance between the SD region and a SD contact. Unfortunately the high dopant level close to the gate may lead to high diffusion of dopant under the gate spacer during extension formation anneal and may short the device. With respect to dopant concentrations in junction formation, there is a trade off between shorting the device and forming a good contact with low contact resistance.